


chaos has come again

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Drabble, Gen, Nemeton, Nogitsune Stiles, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dies as a child and things spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chaos has come again

**Author's Note:**

> So, yet another of those fic ideas that I don't know what to do with. This idea's free to a good home but telling me would be brilliant so I can read whatever you come up with. :)

Stiles dies as a child. Around five-years-old. Claudia might...go a bit crazy with the grief. So crazy in fact that she digs up a ritual to bring him back...a ritual involving a Nemeton. When she finally performs it, nothing happens. Because Claudia isn't magic. She goes back home and breaks down in her husband's arms like never before. What happens to them after that is not important.

What is important is the boy lying on the roots of a massive oak. A massive oak with something dark and so very, very old buried under it. What matters is that the old darkness recognizes the spark in the boy. What matters is that the darkness can finally leave the oak...

What matters...

**Chaos has come again.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
